


Feel the Platanote

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Vida tenia que confesar, ¿Por qué demonios fabrico los platanos?Parodia participante en el reto de la pagina a Fanficker life and death.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)





	Feel the Platanote

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, solo lo uso para hacer comedia barata, todo su concepto es obra The Snipster"_

N.A. Volví a mi genero favorito, parodia, idea gracias a mi equipo creativo que son Erin, Sunako y Zadrac.

* * *

Como dador y benefactor del todo, Vida era un ser caprichoso y emocional, caprichoso porque tendía a crear conforme a sus gustos, y emocional...bueno, tanto poder no le permitía manejar correctamente sus sentimientos, eso lo hacía propenso a ser el blanco de los comentarios de cierto sabio de lentes y su pareja no confirmada, este último le encantaba sacar de sus casillas con dudas al dios de piel turquesa y profunda mirada verde.

— ¡Ey Vida! — le dijo Locura, recostado en un diván que tenía Sabiduría en su biblioteca, mientras el aludido y el de piel y cabellos amarillos tomaban unos tragos preparados por las playbots.

— ¿Dime Locura? — contesto con fastidio Vida, mientras tomaba su campiriña de un solo trago.

— ¿Por qué hiciste los bananos? — ante esas palabras Vida se atraganto con el alcohol, provocando que tosiera sobre la mesa de costosa caoba de su amigo, quien rio ante el comentario de su eterno invitado.

— Para que quieres saber eso...— las mejillas del benefactor se colorearon un tono más de carmín, Sabiduría se cubría la boca para no escupirle en la cara a Vida y Locura se puso en posición de loto observando con sus ojos grises los orbes olivas.

— Por joder... y veo que lo logre — sonrió con picardía — Es por cierto tallarín andante, ¿o no?

— Locura ¡basta! Deja de hostigar los raros fetiches de estos dos — se mofó Sabiduría batiendo un Martini para el pobre de Vida, quien estaba con un fuerte shock ante la pregunta.

— No, está bien, si es por Muerte... de hecho es una larga historia que preferiría no mencionar — pero decir esto, ante los cotillas de Ithis, no era la mejor de las ideas.

— Vida...suelta el espagueti, que diga la sopa, bueno ¡habla! — insistió Locura, acercándose al espacio vital de Vida, quien tenía cara de preocupación total, su enorme boca lo llevo a más de un problema.

Así que, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a relatar lo acontecido.

Vida estaba creando alimentos nuevos, y con sabores diversos, tenía frente a él, una fresa, la cual le recordaba a Amor, sin duda ese fruto sería una representación de aquel sentimiento en memoria de su amiga, después una pera, sin duda la figura de Vanidad se asemejaba a esta, después un elote, quien le recordaba a Sabiduría, posteriormente creo varios alimentos verdes, se parecían a él, como el creador debía de ser algo narcisista con sus hijos, y luego una banana que le recordaba a... bueno, Muerte era delgado, y su piel pálida se parecía a aquella deliciosa fruta, pero debería de estar loco si confesaba a que le recordaba en particular del aquel dios.

Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda al ver la fruta, odiaba admitir, que los encuentros con muerte había ido aumentando el grado de confianza de ambos, es decir al principio el soltó de golpe que lo "observaba" y lo elogio a más no poder, y el de ojos ámbar solo se sintió profundamente conmovido.

— Yo hubiera huido de ti — le confesó Locura al escuchar las cursilerías del dios Verde.

— ¿Quieres callarte? O si no dejo de hablar— regaño Vida, quien continúo su relato.

Era normal sentirse abrumado con la presencia del más alto, es decir, era elegante en sus actos y el un desgarbado sin remedio, Muerte tenia tantas virtudes y era para su gusto, sumamente atractivo, incluso Vanidad lo había dicho varias veces, pero un día un accidente ocurrió en la morada de Amor, por azares del destino tuvo la "desdicha" de ver a Muerte en paños menores.

Amor había insistido de ponerle ropa diferente en aquella fiesta de té, y Muerte en el afán de no perder una nueva amiga, aceptó, y ahora estaba a medio vestir en el baño de la divinidad de corazones, y Vida sin descaro, entro por error a aquel cuarto donde el juez se cambiaba de ropa, teniendo en vivo y a todo color, una vista de cierta parte de la anatomía del más alto.

Antes de que se percatara de su presencia, huyo como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí.

Eso conllevo a tener que evitar a su contraparte, no había visto al más alto en una década, que para los dioses es relativamente corto, teniendo en cuenta el paso de los tiempos en ellos, sin contar la cantidad de sueños extraños donde el protagonista era Muerte.

Por lo tanto, tuvo que inventar ese fruto, y ahora teniéndolo en la mano, meditaba cuál era su sabor, la apariencia tersa, el color pálido, y ese aroma atrayente, incluso su forma curva y algo gruesa.

Quitando la cascara despacio, empezó dejarse llevar, su imaginación lo estaba haciendo comportarse raro, pero no había dioses a la vista, o eso creía él, Muerte fue a buscarlo, estaba inquieto de por qué se alejado, Vida se llevó el fruto a sus labios, y lo miro de reojo, pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo, abriendo la boca, paso su lengua por aquel alimento, el más alto se quedó en una pieza.

Sin quitar la vista de Muerte, Vida succiono con lentitud a aquel objeto, los ojos ámbar se clavaron en el movimiento de labios del dios verde, quien metió por completo la banana en su boca, ante la curiosa mirada de su contrario.

Muerte sudó frio al ver lo sensual que lucía Vida, quería decir un hola, pero temía interrumpir aquel acto tan llamativo, el benefactor mordió la fruta y soltó un gemido, y fue todo lo que pudo tolerar, lanzó un juramento, que sacó de aquel trance a la divinidad de ojos verdes.

—M-muerte— se sonrojo Vida, al ver que se había dejado llevar de nuevo, Muerte se cubrió la delantera con la canasta que llevaba, agradecía mentalmente haber llevado repostería.

— Y... ¿Qué paso después de eso? — comento Sabiduría, quien estaba por demás intrigado de la anécdota que se daba lugar.

— Hicieron una orgia con bananas y pepinos — se mofo Locura, quien recibió un cañonazo de Vida.

— Ultima advertencia Locura... pues le confesé la verdad a Muerte, de porque la banana poseía esa forma — comento apenado Vida, guardando su cañón de plasma.

Sabiduría intento hondar en el tema, pero Vida no quiso pronunciar palabra del experimento con los alimentos, como iba a decirles que después Muerte le dio muchas sugerencias, de cómo podrían usar ese plátano y algunas fresas.

N.A. Dudas, tomatazos, chan chan


End file.
